


Tribbles

by Rose_The_Reaper



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Bones' girlfriend is obsessed with tribbles. See what happens when they visit the Tribbles homeworld.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea I got while watching the newer Star Trek movies. Hope you enjoy :)

 

My girlfriend Trixie is the best in all the galaxies.  She can cook amazing meals, enjoys hard scotch, loves research, the list goes on.  The only fault she has is her obsession with Tribbles. She adores the damn things almost as much as she adores me.  She always goes on about how fluffy or adorable they are and how great it would be if we owned one. I’ve told her multiple times that if we got one, we’d have millions in a day, but she won’t listen.

                Today, she skipped happily into the medical bay, a huge grin on her face.

                “Guess where we’re going today?” she asked, bouncing around like a small child.

                “No idea. Where?” I asked, inwardly praying that it didn’t involve Tribbles.

                “Iota Geminorum four,” she said, then began squealing excitedly. “The home-world of Tribbles!”

                “God help me.” I said.

                “Oh don’t be such a downer Leo.” She said, crossing her arms and pouting. “I can finally study them in their natural habitat. You should be happy I get to get some research done for Starfleet.”

                Her excited aura immediately disappeared and I felt awful.

                “I am happy sweetheart,” I said, pulling her near me and kissing her forehead. “I’m glad you get to see your favorite thing in all the galaxy.”

                She smiled and hugged me tight.

                “Well I have to go prepare some experiments and such. I’ll see you later.” She said, as she left the medical bay.      

                 I went back to work, inwardly regretting the idea of visiting the Tribble’s home-world.

                Fortunately, I wasn’t needed on the planet when we arrived, so I could continue tending to my patients.  I couldn’t wait to see Trixie once she got back.  I knew she would be super excited.

                After a few hours, we departed from the planet and I saw no trace of Trixie.  Assuming she was working on experiments, I went to our shared quarters.  There, I found Trixie madly writing at the desk.

                “How was it?” I asked her.

                “Amazing!” she yelled, turning in her chair. “They were so soft and happy to see me! I got so much research on them!”

                “That’s great sweetheart!” I said, moving to kiss her on the cheek.

                I moved towards the closet to grab a change of clothes and when I opened the door, I was bombarded with fluff.

                “Trixie,” I said calmly, “this better not be what I think it is.”

                “Uh,” she started.

                “What the hell is this?” I asked.

                “I may have obtained some Tribbles against Starfleet’s commands.”

                “Why?”

                “They were cute.”

                “God dammit Trixie, it’s only a certain amount of time before they take the whole ship.” I said.

                “I’m sorry! I thought it would be useful for research.”

                “I have to tell Kirk.” I said, leaving the quarters.

                I walked to the bridge.

                “What is it Bones?” Kirk asked me when he took notice of me.

                “We may have some Tribbles onboard Captain.” I said.

                “How?” he asked, looking confused. “Wait let me guess, Trixie?”

                “Yep.”

                “Where are they?”

                “My quarters.” I said with a sigh.

                “Get transport boxes from cargo and start packing them up.” Kirk said. “Mr. Spock – meet Doctor McCoy in cargo bay 10.”

                I headed down to cargo bay 10 where Spock was already waiting for me.

                “What seems to be the problem Doctor?” Spock asked me.

                “We have a Tribble problem.” I said.

                “How?” he asked as I began grabbing transport boxes.

                “Trixie.” I answered. “Grab some boxes.”

                Spock followed my order and I led him up to my quarters. When I opened the door, the floor was covered in Tribbles.

                “It’s amazing!” Trixie said, sitting among the furballs.

                “What is?” I asked as I began packing Tribbles into a box.

                “Depending on the food source, they reproduce faster.  The ones with veggies reproduced within minutes.”

                “You fed them?” I asked, doing my best to hide my anger.

                “They started crying. I couldn’t refuse them.” Trixie said, looking at me sadly while holding an armful of Tribbles.

                “I promise you we won’t kill them. Just help us box them up.”

                Once we had them all boxed up and placed in the transporter room, Trixie began to tear up.

                “Oh sweetheart don’t cry.” I said, pulling her in for a hug.

                “They’re just so precious.”

                “I know. You want your memories of them to be happy right? Why don’t you gather up your research?”

                “Alright. Thanks Bones.” She said, kissing me on the cheek. As soon as she was gone, I turned to Spock.

                “Help me find an infertile bastard.” I said.

                “Why Doctor?”

                “She loves these things to death. I want her to have one.”

                “As you wish Doctor.” Spock said.

                After a few hours, we found an infertile Tribble.  We transported the rest back to their home-world and I headed back to my quarters with the Tribble behind my back.

                When I opened the door, I found Trixie at her desk, tears streaming down her face.

                “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

                “I didn’t get all my research done.” She said.

                “That’s alright. I got you something.”

                “What is it?” she asked, trying to look behind me.

                I held out the Tribble and she screamed in joy. She carefully picked it up in one hand and wrapped her other hand around my neck. She kissed me hard on the mouth.

                “Thank you,” she said when she finally pulled away.

                “Anything for the woman I love."


End file.
